Valentines Day
by koyuki321
Summary: It's valentines day in death city, and Maka is finally going to tell Soul how she feels! ...or so she thought. Does she have feelings for someone else...someone unexpected? My first BlackstarxMaka. Review please! one-shot.


**My first blackstarxmaka fanfic! I love that pairing! It's cute! X3 Well, here it goes! Enjoy, and I don't own soul eater.**

It was Valentine's Day in death city. And today was the day when Maka would finally confess to Soul! She's like him for a while now.

Maka woke up with a smile and stretched. "Today's the day…" She grinned at herself once more before going to the Soul's room and pounding on the door before he grunted to show he was awake. Maka made a quick breakfast that she and Soul shared before leaving for DWMA.

Maka sighed and took and uneasy glance at Soul who was walking with his hands lazily behind his head. Maka let a light blush dust her cheeks. 'Can I really give him the chocolates I made him for Valentine's Day?' Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud scream.

"YAHOO!" Soon, a spiky blue haired ninja slammed down to the ground in front of her and Tsubaki rushed after him, begging him to behave. The force of Blackstar's landing caused a wind that blew Maka's skirt up. She blushes and brushed her skirt down quickly but it was too late.

Blackstar stared. "Whoa. Polka-dots."He grinned smugly. He seemed unfazed by it except for a little, barely visible blush.

Make's face turned bright red." MAKA-CHOP!" Maka pulled out a book from nowhere and slammed its spine hard on Blackstar's skull.

"GAH!" Blackstar collapsed and blood spewed from his head like a fountain.

Tsubaki sighed." You deserved that…"

Soul sighed too."So uncool."

Maka sighed, still blushing lightly."Stupid pervert." She stomped off to school, Soul following, and Tsubaki dragging Blackstar after.

After a long class of dissection, Maka had seen many students exchange valentines, and some get their heart broken. She felt her stomach doing jumping jacks. 'I can do this!' she assured herself. At the moment, she didn't see Blackstar staring at her.

After class let out and the hallways were flooded with students, Maka carefully took the chocolate that were tied neatly into a bag, and searched for Soul.

As she wandered the halls she heard Soul's voice around the corner.

"So-"She stopped herself when she heard a voice of girl.

"Oh, Soul. I-I've liked you for a long time now….s-so please except these chocolates!" The girl said.

Maka waited for Soul's response, still hidden behind a wall.

"There good." She heard Soul's answer.

Maka felt butterfly's go crazy in her stomach. She held the bag of chocolates in here hand tightly to her chest.

Then she heard the girl's voice again." I'm relieved. I thought they might taste weird…So…u-uhm…will you…go out with me?"

Maka felt her heart jolt and bit down on her lip, waiting to hear his answer.

"..I think that would be cool."

Maka's hands fell limp to her side and her head hung.

"S-so you're not in love with your miester?" The girl asked.

"Hm? Maka? No. She's a cool friend and all, but that's it. I can't see me and her being anything more than friends." Soul responded.

The rest of their conversation was a blur to Maka and soon she heard them both walk off.

Maka stayed there, with her back against the wall, and her head hung. It wasn't long though, before she heard stomps coming toward her. Soon, she saw a pair of bulky shoes at her feet. She slowly lifted her head up till here green eyes meet black ones.

"Huh? Maka what are you doing out here?" Blackstar asked. Then he grinned." Hey, are you skipping class like me?"

Maka didn't respond but looked back down with a grim expression on her face.

Blackstar frown." Hey…Maka?" Blackstar looked at the bag of chocolates that she held limply in her fingers and pieces it together. "Oh…" He said out loud. 'Soul must have..Broken her heart."

Suddenly, Blackstar was caring Maka with his arms under her legs.

"H-Hey, what do you think you're doing, idiot?" Maka yelled at him.

Blackstar remained calm."Just trust me, okay?"

"U-uh." Then Maka went silent.

Blackstar ran through the empty hallways of the school till he was outside and into the woods that they used as the schools training grounds. There, Blackstar set Maka down on her feet.

Maka looked at him impatiently. "What did you bring me out here for?"

Blackstar looked at her far more seriously than most people would think he could.

"If you want to cry, you can."

Maka's eyes widened slightly before they filled with tears and then she squeezed her eyes shut. She wiped the tears away but they kept coming. Soon she was sobbing about her first heart break.

Blackstar took a handkerchief out of his pocket and places his other hand lightly on her shoulder. He whipped away the tears on her face until she calmed down.

"See. I would make fun of you." Blackstar grinned. Suddenly Maka held out the bag of chocolate in front of his face.

"Here…happy valentine's day." She said, looking away. "Soul's not going to eat them, so…"

Blackstar stared at it and saw by the bandages and burns on Maka's hands that she must have put a lot of effort into making them.

"Well? Take them!" Maka said, blushing slightly, and getting fluttered.

Blackstar grinned and took the chocolates. I guess this means I'm you're valentine huh?"

"H-huh? N-no, I-"

Blackstar kissed Maka's cheek and she went silent.

"Then you're my valentine." He grinned and then threw his arms behind his head lazily.

Maka smile "Heh. Idiot."

**TA-DAH~!**


End file.
